tres titanes en un departamento
by Jackie skelliengton
Summary: Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie se mudan juntos a un departamento, aunque esta ultima se metió en ese plan, ¿que aventuras y romances estan nuestros personajes con los demas?


CAP. 1: Simplemete un grupo de reboltosos

Tres chicos, amigos desde hace mucho dicidieron mudarse juntos, bueno aunque en realidad solo planeaban ser 2 pero resultaron siendo 3;

-Annie levantate de ese sofa y...ponte panatalones-dijo el rubio corpulento (sexy, *¬*)

-...no-dijo indiferente la ojiazul.

-Annie..porfabor enrealidad nosotros somos los dueño-dijo algo timido el moreno.

-muy bien, ya me visto.

Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie, vivian los 3 juntos en un un caos dia a dia, aunque solo habian pasado 3 dias.

Reiner, lo unico que hacia era hacer ejercicio, pensar en Historia, pelear con Annie, y llamarla floja (siendo que el no hacia nada de todas formas).

Bertholdt, era la "mamá" cocinaba, limpiaba, era amable y hablaba poco, no por ser tímido sino que el no salia hablar mucho,estaba enamorado de Annie pero no sabia si ella sentia lo mismo y al parecer no le interesaba solo se lo trataba de demostrarle con pequeños actos lo que sentia.

Annie la que "sobra" ella se metio en el plan de mudarse juntos, sale a trabajar llega a la casa se quita los pantalones y se recuesta en el sofa a ver tv;en resumen no hace nada, ella se da cuenta de lo que siente Bertholdt pero...(no dire mas, seguramente ya saben pero no importa xD).

-y porque esta esa ropa tan...femenina en mi cama?

-es mi cama y es porque daremos una pequeña "fiesta" por el deparatamento

-y para que debo arreglarme tanto?...

-porfabor Annie solo ponte la ropa la compramos para ti ya que vimos tu ropa y toda es igual.

-que viero mi que?!

-..Bertholdt porque dijiste eso- dijo este con cara de "te voy a matar"

-lo siento-dijo algo confundido.

Pasaron las horas y llegaron los llego con sus 2 amigos, Armin y Mikasa, Armin miraba a Annie, esta lo miro amenazante y lo llego Ymir y Historia, Reiner al ver a Historia se alegro pero vio que venia acompañada y pregunto quien la invito.

-oye quien invito a la marimacho?

-Historia- dijo Annie

-c-como?

-bueno Bertholdt invito a Historia y ella trajo a Ymir-

-bueno no puedo discutir con Historia.

Luego llegaron Sacha, Connie, Jean y Marco, Sacha y Connie estaban muy emocionados a comer.

-Historia, quieres beber algo?

-lo siento no bebo-dijo sonriente la "Diosa"

-beber soda, si se que no bebes linda-le sonrio cariñosamente.

-oye chico bara deja a mi Historia-dijo la chica de pecas.

-...chico b-bara-taratamudeo el musculoso

-vamonos Historia.

-S-si-salieron las 2 del balcon.

-chi-chico bara...-seguia repitiendo el rubio

Mientras tanto Annie solo comia sin hablar con un rubio de sejas algo gruesas se sienta junto a ella;

-Hola..Annie-dijo mirandose las piernas

-hola...-dijo friamente la rubia.

-t-te ves bien-dijo con la cara sonrojada hasta las orejas

-aahh..te refieres a esta ropa la eligio Bertholdt, encerio te parece linda..a mi me parece ridicula.

-n-no,... te ves bonita-lo ultimo lo susurro para si mismo-oye A-le hiba a hablar pero la rubia se habia parado.

En otro lado Bertholdt hacia de "dueño de casa" atendiendo de muy buena manera a sus invitados.

-hey Bertholdt donde hay mas comida ya me comí toda esta- dijo Connie

-Connie te acompaño tambien quiero mas comida- dijo energica la castaña

-la cocina esta al fondo del pasillo.

Gracias!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-esos 2 son tal para cual-dijo Jean.

-si..ojala me llevara asi de bien con Annie-dijo sin pensar el azabache.

-Annie!?- grito el castaño

-l-lo dije sin pensar, o creo que me llaman yo me voy con permiso- dijo el dueño de casa para evitar un cuestionario por parte de su amigo.

-y me dejo hablando solo- Jean miro para buscar con quien charlar y se encontro a su amigo Marco hablando con su gran amor, la oriental pelinegra, Mikasa-esto si que es suerte-dijo pero resulto que su competencia el amigo de Mikasa fue a ese grupo-maldito no creas que retrocedere-dijopor ultimo.

Ya eran las 2:40 y habian unos que habian tomado de mas y con el alchol pasan cosas no muy esperadas.


End file.
